Father and Son
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: An original character breaks off from his family the Runaways and goes on some interesting adventures
1. Chapter 1

18

**Father and Son**

So here I am again, sitting a couple miles away from some hick town in the middle of Oklahoma sucking down another cigarette trying to get my legs to move. Why you might ask? Well you see also in this hick town in the middle of Oklahoma happens to be Asgard home of the Norse gods. Yea you see a couple of months ago Thor came back. Thor the most badass of all bad asses, biggest Avenger, basically the guy no one fucks with, well he came back and decided to plop Asgard down in the middle of a big ass field here. Now that's all fine and dandy except for me. Why am I here? Well it's not just because I love Norse mythology I'll tell you that much. No the reason why I am here is because I got business with Thor.

Well I should probably tell you about myself right? Ok so where to begin, well most people know about the two teams of teenage superheroes running around these days. Ones in NYC and the other is LA. Well it's the LA kids, the Runaways, which I started with. My uh hero name is the Warrior, but my real name is Kyle Haynes. The Runways were the kids of the Pride; twelve diabolical villains (each happily married) divided into 6 pairs. Early on in their careers the Pride came up with this idea of preserving all of the Pride by each having one kid who would survive the end of the world that their masters were planning. Oh yea I should probably mention that. The Pride worked for the Gibborim, six toed giants who wanted to destroy humanity and recapture the world. When the kids ran away I was away. You see there was a part of the prophecy that they didn't know about. Every parent could only have one kid if they wanted them to live but the Haynes had two. Why because I was meant to live for a different reason. There was a seventh spot saved for the "Guardian", a non human who would protect the Eden the Giobborim were going to create. Now this Guardian happened to be me. And before you ask no, I am not human, I am much more. The Minorus, the dark wizards of the bunch, found me. I was in Canada living in suspended animation, put there by my "grandfather". My parents, well real parents are Snowbird and Thor. Yea the Alpha Flight shape shifter and the badass of life had a night together somewhere in the eighties, and when I was born Shaman, Snowbird's adoptive dad put me in a suspended animation until it was safe to wake me. From my parents I inherited my mothers abilities to shape shift, along with my dad's strength and storm powers, they are no where near Thor himself but that's because I don't have the years of practice and Mjöllnir. Well I was deemed to be the guardian and was put into training, from the time I could walk.

When I turned about eleven I was deadly, when I turned thirteen I was made into the Pride's hit man, yea fun job for a teen. I was trained in a variety of weapons but my favorite is the blade sitting on my back and the axe on my hip. You see when I was finished training the Pride presented me with two artifacts that would help me control my powers, one of which is the blade on my back, the great sword Grom. Grom is the blade wielded by the Norse hero Siegfried, the Viking Achilles except he was badass not a bitch. The blade was forged by the greatest sword smith of the time and when Siegfried went to Valhalla it was reforged this time Uru was added, Uru is the mystical metal that Thor's hammer and Heimdal's sword is forged out of. It is unbreakable and can be enchanted; this sword thanks to the Minorus can allow me to use my storm powers like my father. I also have the Axe of Perun. The axe never had a name but Perun was the Slavic storm god, basically a Russian Odin mixed with Thor, and his axe acted a lot like Thor's hammer. With these weapons I learned a great deal of control over my storm heritage in a short amount of time. So I spent four years working as the Pride's trash man, any job needed done I did, hell I even got loaned out a few times to the Kingpin. It was during one of these trips that the others ran away. My cover was I was off on a school trip, but when I got back I found my adoptive parents dead and my little sister gone. I am the guardian my job is to ensure the life of the Pride's children and I had already failed before I was give the task. I didn't get back from my trip till the Runaways had already killed their parents, losing Alex along the way. I managed to track Molly down to the mutant embassy she was staying at and followed the kids when they ran away again, I didn't reveal myself till they were safe in the Hostel. Those had to be the best reactions.

Two years ago.

I snuck into the Hostel; they really need to beef up their security. I was walking around when heard footsteps, quickly hiding in the shadows I watch as Molly in her sleep clothes walks into the kitchen to get a snack.

"Molly what did I tell you about eating after going to bed." I said as I stepped out into the light. Molly's eyes went wide and she ran at me screaming "KYLE". Her eyes were glowing so I braced myself for a super strong hug.

"OI WHAT'S ALL THE NOISE ABOUT!?" Chase no one else would scream it like that, then they all came down, Nico the Goth leader, Karolina the alien hippy, Gert and her dinosaur, and loud mouth Chase. They all screamed when they saw me, I heard a "HOLY SHIT MAN" and "OH MY GOD" among others. After they all stopped hugging me they all stepped back and looked at me. My blond hair tied back in a ponytail, my blue eyes a light; I was still in my "work clothes" basically meaning I had Grom strapped to my back, knives running down the sword belt, and the axe of Perun on my side.

"What are you wearing?" Nico looked suspicion, well considering Alex I really can't blame her looking back on it but I got pissed then.

"I'm wearing what YOUR parents made me wear. I'm going to take Molly to bed it's not good for her to be up this late, and then I'll tell you, got it?" They weren't sure but Molly nodded and held out her hand. I smiled and threw her on my shoulders and took her to her room.

"You're not going anywhere when I wake up right?"

"No Moll I'll be here, now go to sleep its late." She nodded and I left. When I went back to the living room of the Hostel I got ready to get grilled.

"Ok one what are you wearing?" Started Nico, the others were watching but Nico being the de-fac-to leader was the one questioning me.

"My work clothes." I knew I would have to explain but I figure I would play this up a little.

"Your work clothes? And what job makes you carry a big ass sword, axe and a belt full of knives?" Ah Nico, still can't keep your temper when in a high pressure situation, really should work on that.

"Let's see, acting as the trash man to the Pride, that job requires this type of gear." I said. I looked straight at them as they all had varying reactions. Gert just nodded like it all made sense, Chase looked a cross between impressed and pissed off, Karolina was in shock and Nico was pissed.

"YOU KNEW?!"

"Yea I knew, not much I could do about it could I. My adoptive parents would put me in a fucking sedated state when ever I acted up, your parents would inflict mental torture, the Deans shot me with energy rays the list goes on, so don't be fucking judgmental. I didn't have a fucking choice in the matter! You all had childhoods, birthday parties, you know what I got as a birthday gift one year, THIS SWORD, know what they told me when they gave it to me, "Go kill some one." SO DON'T BE JUDGMENTAL OF ME BECAUSE YOU HAD INNONCECE, I DIDN'T!" I was up and standing and unconsciously had taken my "god" form. I admit it's a bit impressive, it's about 6'5 all muscle with long blond hair and bright blue eyes, just like dad. Nico looked like she was having some internal debate about what to do, but Karolina, the sweetheart that she is ran over and hugged me, actually started to cry a bit to, maybe why I developed a crush on her.

"How do you feel about the Pride?" Asked Gert, always one of the smarter people in the group.

"Hate them, each of them, not that fond of adults in general but them I hate." I snarled a bit when I thought of the Pride but that answer satisfied Gert, and Chase. Karolina backed off and looked at me.

"You're big. What exactly are you?"

"Truth?" She nodded. "Alright, and I swear I'm not making this up, I'm a god. My dad is Thor and my mom is Snowbird." They all looked at me, just accepting it. "Wait you're all cool with this?"

"Nico's a witch, Molly's a mutant, I'm an extraterrestrial, Chase drives a giant frog and Gert has a psychic dinosaur, so it's not that hard to swallow." They all laughed a bit at my shocked expression.

"Huh normally only the people in New York are that accepting. So I take it you're the boss right?" I had turned to look at Nico as I asked. Nico had been chewing her lip in the back round trying to figure me out. She nodded.

"Good can I sleep here for awhile? I haven't slept in a couple of days." Chase broke at that.

"DUDE THAT IS BADASS! Who knew you were this cool, I always thought you were a nerd." I smiled a sheepish smile at that.

"Dude you haven't seen anything yet." He nodded then grabbed Gert's hand and went back up stairs.

"Those two? Never would have seen that coming." Karolina laughed

"Yea but they're good together. Well I've had enough excitement this night so I'm going to bed." She hugged me again and went back to her room. It was me and Nico here alone now.

"Where's Alex?" She jumped when I said that, then she looked away and had this betrayed look on her face.

"He died when we killed our parents. Was raving about our parents being super heroes and how he had known the whole time…"

"Hm so he did find out last year, thought I was just paranoid." She looked up at me angry again.

"YOU KNEW HE KNEW! He played us like morons and you knew the whole time?!"

"Ah don't start this up again, I told you I was fucked I couldn't do anything, do you have any idea what it's like to be this powerful and at the same time completely helpless do you?! Even if I could have helped I was gone, working a job, sorry Nico but I couldn't help it." She still looked mad, but she knew I was right. Finally she calmed down enough to give me a hug.

"It's good to see you Kyle; I just wished we could have helped you sooner."

"No biggie go crash I'm gonna sleep on the couch. No, no buts, a couch is good, and I am dead on my feet so unless you want me sharing a bed with you the couch will work." She turned bright red and nodded. She left and I collapsed on the couch. The next day we got a visit from future Gert.

Present.

Had some fun with the Runaways, met Vic, who seemed like a nice guy, duked it out with Xavin when he came for Karolina, skrull's got a good punch but please I'm a god. Got screamed at a lot for smoking, not that I like it, the shit stinks but it calms me down, I tried quitting but then we went on a mission. Eventually when we took that little field trip to New York I decided to stay for awhile. I had money stored from a few freelance jobs I had pulled for the Kingpin and his associates and I decided to live in the City. Still Manhattan isn't cheap, eventually I took to squatting in abandon warehouses to live, not that it was bad I was having fun. I was living there for month or two when I was found by Iron Lad. Apparently I was listed in the Avengers fail safe program and he managed to track me down. Asked me to join the Young Avengers, I declined I was on my own for the first time and I didn't want any ties. However after that fight with Kang I eventually was tracked down again, this time by the Vision and the rest of them. It was after Teddy had found about his past, basically they had dealt with most of their problems. So this time I accepted, mostly because I figured I could live at Kate's place, (girl is LOADED) also because crime fighting was in my "blood" so to speak figured I give it a try. Kate had a suit made for me and I chose the name Warrior, had Grom strapped to my back and my axe on my side. The suit was a black Kevlar titanium weave (prevents ripping you see), it had short sleeves so I wore a black leather jacket over it (also made to prevent ripping). All in all I looked badass. I worked well with the YA, especially with Tommy, he wasn't a perfect citizen and neither was I, unfortunately Eli was and never let us patrol together because and I quote "You guys will probably break the law cause you're bored." I called him a tight ass and went out. I got my ears pierced a bunch of times with Hulkling, practiced fighting with Eli, it was fun. It was during that civil war that things started to get really hectic.

We met up with the Runaways, but I wanted to see how the two teams would measure up against each other, so I let them duke it out, only revealing myself after they had calmed down. Oh man did I get screamed at then by both leaders, though Molly was happy to see me. When that marvel boy showed up I'm ashamed to admit I didn't take him seriously so he beat me, but when we got to the cube I took my annoyance out on the guards and eventually had my rematch before the Vision fixed him. It was therapeutic. When the two teams where going to go their separate ways I decided to go back with the Runaways I needed a break from super hereoing. So went back, found out about Gert, tried to talk to Chase, he shut me out. When Chase pulled his stunt with Nico I almost killed him, though it was fun to fight the Gibborim, the bastards responsible for the pain I suffered. After that we went back in time, my connections got us a meeting with the Kingpin but I deferred to Nico at the meeting, though I was the only one aware of all the security he had around him. The others thought he was alone but I knew hell I had that layout memorized and I knew were all the guards were, I knew if it got ugly we wouldn't last. So we got the deal, pulled the job got attacked by ninjas (I liked that part something very satisfying about beating up ninjas) then went into the past. It was interesting living in history though not something I'm anxious to repeat. That war was probably the best part, I got to use my sword and axe with out fear of killing someone, no one cared and I had to protect people. So that's my past, all caught up? Good. When we finally came back I learned that Thor was alive and in Oklahoma I decided to break off from the group again and go out to find him.

Thus my present problem, I want to meet my dad, but here I am a couple of miles off sucking down a cig looking at them. Two problems are stopping me, one I don't know how to tell Thor I'm his son and two how the hell do I see him? Oh well cant just sit here wasting time, done that for two days and the bill for my room is almost due. Got up paid my bill at the desk and paid in advance for another night, left my clothes and walked to a secluded spot. Then I changed into an owl and flew to Asgard. As I flew closer I saw all the Asgardians look up at me, only Heimdal knew what I was and was prepared, his fearsome sword drawn and was in a battle stance when I landed. I took my god form and had both my axe and sword sheathe to show I mean no harm.

"Halt! Identify thyself." Short, clipped and if I wasn't so sure of my abilities I would be scared shitless, Heimdal is one of the most badass Asgardians and I don't feel like fighting him.

"Kyle Haynes son of Thor and Narya, called the Warrior by humans." Well at least I sound brave cause at the moment I was surrounded by Asgardians and I had heard the story of my dad fighting his way through but still even a normal Asgardians can lift about thirty tons and this is a race of warrior gods, I'm not good enough to fight my way through them.

"Son of Thor, thy claim much youngling can yee prove thy claim?" The most unnerving thing about Heimdal has to be his eyes; you can see the stars reflected back in them. By now many of the Asgardians had heard my claim and were flocking to see me. I nodded then drew my axe and sword, and unleashed lighting into the air, then created a storm.

"There, I have already proved my ability to change shapes, now can I see Thor?" As I said that four men came up to Heimdal and my heart almost stopped. Back when I was living with the Young Avengers I read all about my dad and all his friends. And there stood Balder the Brave, Hogun the Grim, Fandral the Dashing and Volstagg the Voluminous. These are the greatest comrades of my father. And they were the cream of the crop in Asgard's warriors; they were the ones who would be sent to get any job done.

"Thou have power that is true but thou hast not proved to be the son of Thor," said Balder.

"Then how do I prove it?" Ok covering my fear with aggression maybe not the wisest plan but Asgardians value courage and I would show them I had it by the buckets.

"Fight me. If thou art truly Thor's son then thou shalt have some mettle, but if thou art a bumbling knave then we shall know thy claim is false, agreed?" Fandral stepped forward when he said that. I got nervous but I was here to prove myself and I will be damned if I fail. I stuck my arm out and he laughed and clasped it. "Truly his grip is like that of our liege perhaps he is the son of Thor." He laughed at that and the others joined in except for Hogun, he just kind of lightened his frown.

All the Asgardians cleared away giving us about a twenty foot ring in which to fight. Fandral is the sword master of the Warriors Three, so I decided to fight him only with Grom. We circled around each other, me quiet and intense, him laughing like a kid yet his movements were flawless, I couldn't find any chink in his defense. He started the match, launching a quick thrust that was so fast I almost missed it but I brought Grom up in time to block it. From the thrust he moved into a swipe then a parry from my own attack back to several stabs then a horizontal slash. I was doing my best to keep up with him, using everything I knew and some stuff I just made up. But it didn't do any good, the guy was simply faster and better than me, but I can't lose not now, if I don't I can't meet Thor and that is not happening. For an hour we fought before we broke away.

"Yield lad thou canst win." I was breathing heavy and my arms ached from all the blows, ok so maybe I'm stronger than him but he's better, faster, and you waste more energy swinging and missing than swinging and getting blocked.

"No." that one syllable got the Asgardians cheering; Fandral shrugged and sheathed his sword.

"What dost thou think my lord?"

"He would not surrender though he knew that he could not win, truthfully the lad is an Asgardian born only an Asgardian would fight on despite a sure defeat." Balder nodded and Hogun gave me my axe and knife belt.

"Come youngling, thou hast thy father to meet." Relief flooded through me and I almost fell, but I didn't and I followed Balder into the palace to see Thor. Before we entered the main hall Balder took my sword and my axe along with my knives, I barely paid attention to it though. When I got into the grand entrance I stopped dead in my tracks. I've never met any one in my life who was regal, I always thought it was a useless adjective, but seeing Thor sitting there he truly was regal.

But the relief I felt left, it was replaced with anger. This god, this man, has save countless lives, the entire planet several times, brought his people back from the dead but what about me, his son? Where was he when I was getting beaten into the trash man for the Pride, where was he when I took my first life WHERE?! Anger turned into fury and I started seeing red, so much that without realizing it I had summoned my axe and leapt at Thor. The difference between Mjöllnir and the axe are simple, the axe doesn't have the fancy powers, it can only be thrown and return to my hand, the hammer can shoot lighting, anti force… but still the axe is deadly. The axe acts a conduit to focus my powers through, much like my sword how ever in that state I wasn't thinking straight. I swung it at the sitting Thor who ducked and waved off Balder and the others.

"Where were you?! For 16 years I was tortured and forced to kill and my father the baddest of all badasses wasn't there?! Well WHERE WERE YOU!?" I screamed as I swung my axe. He drew his hammer and merely blocked his face unreadable, which just made me angrier.

"Well aren't you at least going to acknowledge me HUH? Or do you not even know you have a son?" His face changed to surprise.

"Enough!" He said and I was pummeled to the floor by raw power. "Thou claimist to be my son, yet thou attack me on sight? What madness is this?"

"I don't know maybe because you have saved everyone else but me YOUR SON, I wasn't saved, it was an accident I got free of my burden. But I used my powers to try and be worthy of you and then I found out you were alive and I came running to meet you, pheh I'm pathetic." I was sitting on the floor three swords and a mace barring my way to Thor. He waved them off and kneeled in front of me.

"Truly if thou art my son then who is thy mother?" His expression softened and something akin to empathy was in his eyes.

"Narya, the heroine called Snowbird." He nodded as if it all made sense to him then he helped me up and said to Balder, "My friend prepare a suitable fare for myself and my son we have much to discuss."

"Milord is that wise I mean…" Thor shook his head and cut him off.

"Most loyal one tis alright, my son hath spent his fury and it was rightly spent but now tis time for healing and talking." Balder nodded and led the Warriors Three away. He then turned to me "What is thy name son?"

"K Kyle sir." Oh man I just took a swing at my father and he's acting like its nothing. "Uh Milord I don't really know if an apology can uh quite make up for attacking you but I am sorry."

"Tis nothing I can understand thy feelings, now come we have much to discuss." And with that he led me off to the feasting hall, where I got my first taste of Asgardian mead, its good but DAMN that stuff is strong I had to limit myself to two before I started to get seriously tipsy.

"Thou said that thy mother is Narya but if that be true then how can thee be so young?"

"Well when I was born Shaman, Narya's adoptive father, put me in a state of suspended animation until it was time for me to awaken whatever the hell that means. I was there for several years when the Minorus found me." From there I proceeded to tell him all about my life and what I've done. He was quiet through the whole thing and when I finished he nodded.

"Tis clear why thee attack myself when thou saw me. I apologize for the harshness of thy life, truly it saddens me that I was unable to help thee when thy truly needed it, but that tis the past now we focus on the future." And I believed he truly meant it. So here I am sitting in the feasting hall of Asgard talking to my dad for the first time, I never wanted this moment to end, but eventually Thor said he had business to take of as Don Blake, he called in Balder to lead me to my sleeping quarters and to find me as he said "raiment befitting a prince of the realm." Balder nodded and had me follow him to my new home.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything milord."

"Do you trust me?" He stopped and gazed at me, man if nothing else these Asgardians knew how to size a person up.

"Yes and no, yes because Lord Thor has supported thy claim and no because I have seen yee attack my lord, so at the moment I am undecided." I nodded I was cool with that.

"One more question you Thor's brother right?"

"Aye."

"So you're my uncle then right?" He nodded unsure why I was questioning him about this. "So does that mean I call you Uncle Balder?" He laughed at that.

"It means you can call me what ever you wish milord."

"Ok one more thing then, can you not call my milord, I'm not a lord I'm just a punk with a sword." He looked shocked at that.

"I call yee that out of respect of thy father, and you Kyle are thy father's son. Thou can no longer believe thou hast no worth, now thou art the Crown Prince of the realm, and all who live here will more than willingly lay down their lives fro thee so thou must not make light of such devotion by holding thy life cheap. If I ever hear thee udder such words again I will personally make it my goal to prove thee wrong. As for thy request if it bothers thee then no I will not call thee milord. Instead I shall call thee Kyle, does that suit thee?"

"Yea thanks and I'm sorry I won't insult myself anymore." He nodded and led me into this huge room. It had a king size bed, food, clothes, weapons, armor, everything befitting the son of Thor which made it all the more uncomfortable for me. Balder saw my look as I eyed the room.

"Is there something wrong Kyle?" I shot my head up.

"Huh oh no nothing I'm just not used to all this…wealth." He nodded.

"I will send the tailor to make thee new clothes for now see if thee can find something to wear." I nodded and he left closing the massive door. The room was easily as big as the common area in the Hostel, and that was only the bed room. It was a little apartment complete with living room and bathroom (thank god for Broxton town people they put in plumbing). I took a shower (no shampoo or conditioner but I had some small bottles and soap that I stole from the motel) and went back to my room to see if I could find something to wear. Eventually I settled a chain mail cuirass with these tan pants and leather boots. I slid a tabard similar to my father's over the mail and strapped Grom to my back, the knives facing towards my left arm ready to be thrown and my axe on my side. I left my Warrior gear in the room. I was just at the door when I realized I don't know where anything is or what I should be doing. And worst of all, no internet I cant keep in contact with the outside world. I can't even buy the stuff and hook it up, no power. So I decided to investigate these quarters better. I found that attached to the living room was a library filled from corner to corner with books. Medical journals, battle tactics everything a person could think of was here. There were even a few copies of my favorite fiction books (like father like son right) so I set my axe down and un strapped Grom and started to read. I was just getting into the library when I was interrupted. There was someone in my apartment, and I don't think it was Balder he would have announced himself. I don't know enough about this place so I grabbed Grom and went out to find a weird and fugly woman in my living room.

"Can I help you with something?" She turned and looked at me and my heart almost stopped, I had never seen so much malevolence in a single person before.

"So tis true then my brother does have a son." My jaw almost hit the floor.

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE LOKI!"

"Tis improper for a prince of the realm to use such langue."

"Is it also improper for a prince to try and kill his brother, dethrone his father and generally cause hell?" Her temper flared for a second then she was collected again; as first impressions go I don't like this aunt shouldn't count on getting Christmas gifts from her.

"That was the old Loki as my body has changed I have changed my heart as well, I now exist to serve thy father our lord." I nodded I really wanted to scream "yeah right" but I don't think she would like that and well I don't know enough about her to take her on…yet.

"So then what can I do for you milady?" My skin crawled when I said that.

"Oh nothing I merely want a look at the son of Thor most impressive, thy fight with Fandral was a glorious thing. Thou look the part but can yee truly be a prince of the realm?"

"Don't know but if you wouldn't mind I would like some alone time to figure out if I'm ready for this."

"Of course there is much for all of us to "figure out" as you say, I shall leave thee." With that she turned around and left. I shuddered a little when she left. I went to the door to see if it could be locked, no such luck, nothing to jam it shut with basically if I want privacy I have to retreat to either the bathroom or the bedroom. I went back to the library and was once again getting settle when some one else came in.

"My lord tis time for thy appointment with the tailor." Fandral, probably with Hogun and Volstagg.

"Uh ok, but like I said with Balder, Kyle is fine."

"Well then Kyle it is thy lucky day. As thy father is my brother I am thine and many would give their right arm to have Valiant Volstagg say the same about them." Said the mountain of a man, he even made Kingpin look small.

"Aye mostly so they can use thy massive frame as a battering ram." Quipped Fandral and I burst out laughing.

"Thou hast mocked me thus I take my leave of thee." He went to leave when Hogun grabbed him.

"We were charged with getting the prince to his appointment now come we must be off, by thy will milord…my apologies I mean Kyle." I had flinched when he said milord, but thankfully Hogun noticed and adjusted. The three led me on a long walk through various parts of Asgard. I got to look at Asgaridans as they normally were. Unfortunately I got a lot of stares and even more whispers, but every time some one went to say something to me one of the Warriors Three stepped in the way and stared the other down.

"They don't like me do they?" I asked no one in particular but I knew one would answer.

"They are curious, it is not often one claims to be the son of our liege lord." Answered Hogun, I was starting to like him, with the way everyone gave him a wide berth he must be tough (plus the daggers on the fore arms is just badass).

"And possibly impressed, thou hast skill, thou were even able to spar me, a feat few can claim, though it still pales compared the wizardry of Fandral." Boasted Fandral, guy reminds me of Errol Flynn, but defiantly more badass, and funnier too.

"Well at least I'm not a complete…" I shut up remembering my promise to Balder, can't insult myself any more.

"A complete what milord?" This is going to take sometime; I really can't have them calling me that, its just weird.

"Nothing Hogun, forget I said anything." He nodded a little confused. Oh boy 21st century kid in Asgard this is going to take a lot of getting used to. We finally made it to the tailors and I had some crazy old Asgardian woman fussing about my clothes and made me try on fifty different things, oh my head. At this point I think I would rather face all the Asgardians instead of another round at the tailor. Finally I was freed and we left.

"What do yee wish to do now Kyle?"

"I don't know what's there to do around here." They all looked at each other and smirked. OH boy this won't end well.

"There is only one true way to defeat the pangs of godly boredom, let us test our mettle, though there are none who can compare with The Warriors Three." Said Fandral as he led us to some tavern where I got my second tasting of mead. Once again only two of them, but this time it was because Fandral had picked the fight and now it was a massive bar room brawl. I sat back a little drinking my mead and I watched them destroy the other fighters, but I barely got to enjoy my second mug when I got pulled into the fight. I threw the guy on me into the bar and decked another into next week before I drew my axe. Now it was going to be fun. Using the flat of the blade I smacked everyone out of my way and fought to the little circle where the Warriors Three were holding the entire tavern at bay.

"Hah our young liege lord truly fights like his father, he is worthy of being a prince!" Shouted Fandral over the racket Hogun merely nodded then smacked his mace into another opponent. Volstagg was the only one fighting without a weapon, instead he was beating people with his hands and his massive stomach, he could give the Kingpin lessons on how to fight like fat guy. Honestly it was some of the best fun I had ever had it sucked when it ended but end it did when Balder came storming in.

"HALT!" We all looked up at that and I stopped half way through a punch. The guy was about to sucker punch me when I banged him on the head with my axe. "Honestly how many times must I tell thee the same thing, No brawling!"

"Ah but my lord we were merely showing the young prince the proper way for a warrior of Asgard to pass the time." Replied Fandral, he still had the Errol Flynn grin on his face.

"Thou brought the Prince here? Have yee taken leave of thy senses?!" I stepped out of the shadows and approached Balder.

"Balder it's ok, I'm fine." He shook his head at that.

"I have no doubt of that young Kyle but tis improper for a princeling to brawl in tavern."

"We apologies Balder but the young one proved to be an Asgardian in every measure, he defeated half of the rascals on his own." Fandral stepped in between me and Balder and nodded at me. Balder finally relented.

"Come young Kyle we have work to do to prepare for thy coronation."

"Whoa coronation for what?"

"Thou must be formally introduced to the people of Asgard as the crown prince."

"What why I mean most of them all ready know who I am why have a ceremony?" He looked at me confused.

"Because tis the proper thing to, now come we must be off." And with that he started walking away. I had no choice but to follow.

"Fear not my prince we shall enjoy many more revels like this!" Shouted Fandral behind me.

"Aye and then thou shall see why foes tremble at my merest footstep!" I wanted to say I already knew but Fandral did it for me. I laughed as the two continued to fight and followed Balder back to the palace.

"Since thou hast decided to participate in their sport how did thee fair?" He asked, that caught me off guard.

"Good I suppose, I knocked down everyone who came near me. It was a good fight better than I've had in a while." He nodded.

"I must confess thou reminded me much of thy father in his younger days when he would indulge in such sport as well." That was a shocker Thor looked so serious he used to bar room brawl for fun that does not compute.

"Thor got into bar room brawls? Really I mean he is so serious." Balder got a sad smile on his face when I said that.

"Aye in his younger days when we were trapped in the cycle of Ragnarock and Omnipotent Odin was still alive, he was jovial enjoying jokes and embarking on quests for glory and Asgard. He and the Warriors Three took part in tourneys and many tavern fights. But that was then, now Lord Thor feels the weight of responsibility and is grimmer because of it. Have no fear young Kyle you shall soon see the other side of thy most noble sire." I nodded not totally believing him but hey maybe I'm wrong. We went along various avenues and eventually we were back at the palace. From the palace he led me to the armory, which is HUGE. My mouth watered seeing all the blades and weapons.

"Why are we here Balder?" Balder was at the moment removing his cape.

"Because I want to see for myself the capabilities of the son of Thor. Well then have at thee." He drew his sword and charged. I sidestepped and drew Grom and my axe. He picked up a shield and we squared off. From what I remember from Billy Balder is the third strongest Asgardian after Thor and Odin. And he happens to be one of if not the greatest warrior in Asgard next to my father. He sized me up carefully then attacked from the left. He's fast, maybe not as fast as Fandral but his strikes are stronger, they do more damage. I parried with Grom then slashed with my axe. He blocked with his shield and moved to trap the axe head on the edge of the shield. Instead I hacked the shield with my sword causing him to spin and attack from the left with his blade. I jumped back and threw my axe, where it hit the shield with a solid thunk. He threw the shield away and I didn't bother to call the axe back. I slashed at him with Grom, horizontally then vertically trying everything I could to hit him. He blocked or danced away making my best attempts look like something of a novice. Which was pissing me off; I was feared as the trash man of the Pride, as the Warrior I was famous for being able to take on anyone. And he was making me look like a beginner. I slashed again and summoned my axe allowing me to hack at his sword then move my sword into a winning blow. But he saw it coming deflected my axe and grabbed my sword arm before I could swing it and threw me away.

"Enough young one verily thy blows have thunder in them, thou truly art worthy of being the son of Thor." He sheathed his sword and replaced the shield on the wall from where he grabbed it. Then he picked up Grom and tested it. "This is truly a wonderful blade, it was lost many years ago, it doth please me that it has once again returned home." With that he offered it to me hilt first. I took it and slid it back into its sheathe on my back. I also dropped my axe in its loop and dusted myself off.

"You made me look like a novice, that's not happened to me in a while." He laughed at that.

"Good thou hast the pride of a warrior born, don't not grow angry over our little duel. Thou art young and I have fought for countless ages of men, it is not surprising thou had difficulties." I laughed to, he was right after all. We left the armory and went to the throne room.

"Know this place young Kyle thou art now the Crown Prince of Asgard one day when thy most noble father has decided, he shall pass on the throne to thee." I turned spun around looking at the whole room, then it slammed into me like a punch from the hulk.

"I can't rule, I can't do this sorry Balder if this lowers your opinion of me but this is too much to fast." I morphed into an owl and flew outside away from Asgard for awhile. Before I got clear though I heard Balder crying out after me but I got to get away get my head on straight. I flew into Broxton and took my human form. I reached into my pocket (ok if anyone's wondering I have no idea where all the items I'm carrying go when I shape shift but they always are were I left them when I changed back) for a cigarette when I realized I was out. Left the pack in the motel when I went into Asgard. So I wandered over to the connivance store to buy a new pack. If anyone was wondering I was wearing the clothes I had on in my human form from before. That is steel toe boots, blue jeans, a punisher t, a couple of studs in my ear (I picked up the ear piecings from Hulkling) a hammer pendant and I had my hair in a pony tail.

"Hi don't think I've ever seen you around here before." Said the clerk in the general store a blond girl in an apron. She was cute but a bit skinny.

"I doubt you would, I just rolled into town had family out here but I'm not sure if I fit in with them."

"Really, well if they're your family you must fit in with them."

"The thing is they're a lot different from me, but any way how about a pack of menthols and uh this soda." She nodded and grabbed the pack of cigarettes.

"You sure you want these they're bad for you, you know."

"I know working on quitting but right now I really need one." She nodded and took my money. I left with a wave and went into the diner for a quick bite. It was getting into the evening around 7'oclock so I decided to have dinner.

"Hey stranger grab a chair where ever you like." Yelled the fry cook. So I grabbed a chair at the bar and read the menu.

"Yo can I have a grilled chicken sandwich with a side of fries and only lettuce."

"Sure no prob." Replied the fry cook.

"Hey Bill where's my burger?"

"Coming right up Mr. Smith." He flipped a burger onto a plate with fries and a bun then gave it to a waitress brought it over. Then he came up to me.

"Hi I don't think I've seen you in here before." Great its one of those towns were every body knows every one else.

"Yea I just rolled in, names Kyle, Kyle Haynes and you?"

"Bill Junior, but you can call me Bill." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Pleased to meet ya Bill." He saw my earrings and smirked a little.

"Oh a city boy huh? Why are you all the way out here?"

"Family, but I'm thinking of just disappearing don't fit in with them much." He nodded.

"I know that feeling, feels like you don't belong no matter how you change yourself." I nodded and he went back to the grill. "But they're still your family you shouldn't abandon them because you feel like you don't fit in." I nodded and he came back with my food. "You want anything to drink?"

"Coke" he handed me a glass with the stuff. Sure I got the bottle in my pocket buts its rude to drink that in a restaurant.

"So why don't you feel like you fit in?" Asked Bill, it had slowed down and he was picking up plates.

"Night Bill." Shouted Mr. Smith as he left. Bill waved good bye.

"Its complicated, I'll tell you more about it if I decide to stick around longer."

"You talk like an adult how old are you?"

"Uh 18 I think."

"You're not sure?"

"I was adopted and then I ran away when I was a bit younger when my adoptive parents got killed." He nodded his head solemnly.

"Sorry to here about that." I waved him off.

"They were bad people, good parents but one good deed does not make up for a life of wrongs. But I had heard my real father was out here, but when I found him he was a lot more accepting than I thought he would be."

"And that's bad?"

"No but I got shoved right into the middle of his life, it's a lot of pressure in a short amount of time." He nodded again.

"Well I don't know all of the details but if he accepted you then you should try and accept him and his life even if it means taking on new pressures."

"You know for a young guy you got a lot of wisdom." He laughed at that.

"Comes from listening to my elders." I got up and moved to take out my wallet but he waved me off.

"On the house come back again and we'll talk some more." I nodded and shook his hand.

"Thanks for everything I'll see you later Bill." He nodded and waved goodbye.

When I got out of the diner it was getting close to 9 o'clock. I walked to a secluded corner and changed back into an owl and flew back to Asgard. There is no greater joy than flying and it always managed to clear my head. I flew to Asgard circled the place a few times then flew into my room. From there I changed back into my god form and went out into the living room. In there was Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, Balder and my father.

"My lord where were you?" Asked Balder when he saw me enter the room.

"Sorry I had to get out for awhile, clear my head." My father came over and…hugged me.

"This is something my father did when I was young I believe humans also find it comforting. My son thou left without a word, truly it worries a father to hear such news, even if the father is lord of Asgard and his son its crown prince." I returned the hug awkwardly, then he released me.

"Sorry milord Thor…I mean father I just needed some time to try and wrap my head around this, I went from a runaway to crown prince a little quickly I won't go again without telling someone." He nodded and left satisfied with that. The Warriors Three soon followed leaving Balder and me alone. "Sorry Balder its just a coronation, being a crown prince it's a lot to swallow." He nodded and laughed actually.

"I know young Kyle, it wasn't that long ago when I found out that thy father and I were brothers, it is hard to adjust to it but thou shall acclimate thyself to it like an Asgardian."

"Really wow, and your so cool about all of this, any way I'll try harder from now on to set a good example." He nodded.

"And remember young Kyle even thy most noble father wasn't a perfect prince." He smirked a bit and left, I busted out laughing. Finally when it subsided I walked over to the window and flew out onto one of the roads below and lit up a cigarette. Taking a deep drag I finally started to wrap my head around everything that has happened today. Teh the stuff still stinks but it helps. I was sitting in front of some tavern when three drunk Asgardians from the fight earlier today decided to come out.

"Look there is the bastard son of our lord. Greetings o crown prince of bastards, how fare thee." They all roared with laughter at that.

"I'm fine and how are you morons doing?" That got them mad.

"Thou hast gone too far bastard prince, thou dost not have thy bodyguards here to protect thee from Kroda's steel." Then the big one pulled out his sword. Here I was smoking a cigarette minding my own business and these idiots decide to pick a fight with me. My lucky day. I put out the cig and got up. Kroda as he called himself charged at me and I stepped underneath his swing and punched him full force in the gut sending him into the wall of the bar. His two cohorts attacked me and I threw one through a window and another I pinned against a wall with a couple of well thrown knives. From the bar with the broken window the Warriors Three come out.

"Who interrupts our evening let the coward show thyself so my steel may carve you up!" Cried Fandral, Volstagg came up behind him saying so useless boast when I stepped out of the shadows. "Oh milord what has happened?"

"Sorry about that Kroda and his buddies decided to share with me their opinions of my lineage." Kroda who was finally getting up was picked up and slammed into a wall by Hogun who then pinned him there.

"Thou would mock our new prince, truly Kroda thou have no honor and for thy unwarranted attack I shall make thee answer to my avenging mace." He drew back his arm when I shouted "Stop!"

"My lord?"

"Release him, he's an idiot but he didn't hurt me and when he sobers up he'll realized how lucky he and his asshole friends are." Hogun nodded and discarded Kroda like a rag. He promptly picked himself up and ran. I grabbed my knives from the pinned one and let him go too.

"That was impressive my lord even I Valiant Volstagg am impressed with the ease at which thou dispatched yon black hearted fiends." I shrugged.

"It wasn't anything that special, now I should be getting back to my room, I don't feel like getting called a "bastard prince" again." Hogun's face got even grimmer if that was possible but this time he was angry.

"Those fiends called thee a bastard? Truly they shall answer to my mace!"

"And my blade the son of Thor is our brother and none may insult our brother so!"

"Whoa whoa guys guys, its cool don't worry about it, I've been called worse in my time, it doesn't matter. Look I interrupted your evening so I'm going to go back to my quarters and sleep I'll see you all tomorrow." They nodded still angry that some one called me a bastard. That's nice if overly protective.

"Well milord will thou at least let us accompany thee back to thy quarters?"

"Sure but I don't want to impose." They waved it off and we walked back to the palace. These guys were like those cousins everyone one wanted. Fandral joked with me and made fun of Volstagg who only bragged all the more, Hogun was silent for most of the trip but his eyes darted to each shadow and glared at everyone we met. When I finally got back to my quarters in the palace I bid them good night and changed out of the clothes I was wearing. For sleeping I just grabbed a pair of linen pants and fell on my overly comfortable bed and passed out. Next day I woke up at noon (I brought an old fashion watch with me) and went to shower, imagine my surprise when I had found some one had stocked it with shampoo, conditioner and soap, probably Thor as Blake not that I'm complaining. I came out in a towel to find Thor in my living room.

"Uh hi."

"Thou slept rather late, I was curious to see if thou would ever wake up." He smirked a little at that. One day of having a dad and I'm already getting yelled at for sleeping in.

"Sorry exhausting day yesterday, I needed to sleep." He nodded.

"I apologize for Kroda and his lackeys, it was shameful to insult thee as they did." I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter let them do what they want, I showed them a bastard could beat them any day so I don't care."

"Ha that is how a true prince should react, it warms my heart to hear that my son. However there is another subject I must speak with thee about. My duties as lord of Asgard and as the doctor Don Blake keep me rather occupied so I have assigned thy noble uncle Balder to be thy teacher, to teach thee the proper way of being a prince of the realm, does that suit yee."

"Of course I think Balder is great, but I was wondering, I have a human form as well and well when I go into Broxton should I introduce myself as Don Blake's son or go by my old name of Haynes?"

"It would warm my heart for thee to call thyself Blake, for you are my son in both godly and mortal form." I nodded really happy actually at that answer.

"Deal, from now on my name is Kyle Blake." He nodded then looked at me.

"Go clothe thyself then come to the main hall." With that he nodded and left. I went into my room and put on the mail I wore yesterday but this time I put of the matching greaves, then the tabard plus boots, but I left the helmet in room. Some how I still can't bring myself to wear a winged helmet. So I went outside to find Fandral waiting for me.

"Uh am I not trusted to listen?"

"Never my lord we just assumed you still were unsure how to navigate the palace."

"Oh well, yea I guess it is big." He laughed and led me to the main hall, by the time we got there I had managed to ask and convince Fandral to give me some sword fighting lessons.

"Ah good young Kyle thy raiment's from the tailor have come, please come and look them over to see if they satisfy thee." I walked over and looked at the clothes, they exuded wealth and power, everything I wasn't but I didn't have much choice on accepting, and they did look awesome, so I said they were good, and Balder had a servant bring them in to my room. From there he led me too the armory for another round of sparring, this time it consisted of sword fighting against Fandral, axe fighting with Hogun (principles of axe and mace fighting are similar both can be considered blunt weapons) then practice of my other powers, as Balder says to rely on one form of fighting limits the warrior. Since I have storm powers I should be able to use them. I didn't think I needed to work on my shape shifting but Balder soon proved me wrong. After two hours we were done, Balder took me to my room where he had the imperial tutor educate me on the history of Asgard its traditions… for about an hour.

"Ok training is done, and my head can't take any more lessons so what now?"

"Now my prince now tis time for food, come to the feasting hall, thy father should be there." I brightened up when I heard that. I had two fathers Balder and Thor but I want to learn more about Thor, and what I can do to be a good son. He led me to the feasting hall where I saw Thor, I almost gave into the impulse of running over to him, but I kept my cool, got to look like a prince not a kid. I walked over to my seat and sat down, unfortunately Loki decided to share the meal with us, but Balder did too so I didn't feel as nervous as I would have.

"So most loyal Balder how does the young prince's training fare?" Asked Loki, so innocently, I really don't like her she just screams **bad** at the top of her lungs.

"He fares well; his combat skills are quite great. His control over the storm as well as mastery over his animal forms is what needs to be focused on, but I am confident the prince shall soon master them completely." He smiled at me and I beamed at the praise. Thor nodded.

"It warms my heart to hear thou speak so highly of my son Balder, truly I have been giving a blessing in our young prince Kyle." I winced slightly at my name, it sounded too human to for my new life, but I would think about that later. Right now I was starving and I dug into my meal with a vigor that could have given Volstagg a run for his money. Thor simply ate and watched a quiet smile on his face, Balder tried to rein me in when it came to drinking to much mead (it's the middle of the day, no point in getting drunk yet) and Loki stared at me. After about five minutes I got sick of it.

"You know it'll last longer if you take a picture." I said as I stared back at her, that crazy snarl appeared again.

"Thou would speakest to me that way?"

"Aye, I would and I would also say that you really shouldn't get so serious makes you even less beautiful then you are normally." Balder choked on his drink and Thor's smile turned into a frown.

"How dare you! You little…" She stopped and stared at Thor. I kept quiet I had made my point and to bait her anymore would be bullying so no point in doing it. She started to stutter out all the levels of indignity then swept herself and left the room. I had to try really hard to keep my face neutral, but I was about ready to burst out laughing.

"Kyle, thou wert rude to thy…relative without cause, thou should apologize to Loki when she allows it," said Thor.

"I would except she does not like me and I'm not overly fond of her, she creeps me out and you know she hasn't changed despite what she has said." Balder and Thor looked grim, I knew I had struck a cord with them.

"Our feelings aside, Loki has not yet proven to be a threat to Asgard, so far she has made good on her promise of changing, until she proves otherwise thou shalt respect her." I nodded; I can't choke out that I will apologize its just wrong. "Good, now let us finish my son what is thy favorite part of thy schooling?" And it turned into a normal (well as normal as being the crown prince of Asgard) lunch.

"Combat training, when I was the Warrior I had a rep for being able to take on anyone or thing, and as the trash man of the Pride I was famous for being able to get any job done. So being in a place where I can be taught even more combat skills is very exciting." Balder laughed and looked at Thor who laughed with him.

"Sound familiar my lord?"

"Aye most noble one truly it doth sound like I speak with a younger version of myself. Truly when I was a princeling I loved my combat training as well." Both Balder and Thor shared a laugh at their childhood memories and I watched them. It was…a novel concept to see Thor laughing. Every time I've seen him he has such a dour expression on, or maybe a calm quiet smile, but now he filled the room with a booming laughter. It was…nice. It ended too soon in my opinion, Thor had duties as Don Blake to take care but I managed to convince him to let me accompany him into town as my normal self. He changed back in Blake and I turned into my human form and he sized me up for the first time as a mortal.

"Well you do certainly look like me, now do you have social security numbers, ids anything to prove you exist?" I shrugged.

"I did but I lost them all when I ran away and there are probably records but for the most part I basically don't exist and that's how I would like to keep it." He looked a little confused.

"How do you plan to exist outside of Asgard?"

"Young Avengers the Runaways or I'll go back to squatting doesn't matter I like living off the radar makes it harder for the feds to bust you."

"What feds?" Oi is he really that dense.

"I'm an unregistered hero and unlike Thor…I mean my other father, I don't have diplomatic immunity, so if I get caught I'm up shits creek but if they cant track me, then I can move a lot more freely through the world and avoid a lot of that bull that happens when people track you." He nodded and then headed off for Broxton with me behind him. He had some home visits to make so I stopped off at the diner for a snack,

"Yo Bill how's it hanging?" I did my best city boy impression to get a few stares. I had grabbed my suitcase from that motel I was staying at and now had access to all my clothes. I was in baggy black jeans, a black long sleeved t and a short sleeved burgundy button down over it (opened of course), with a pair of black combat boots, and I had even managed to spike my long hair so it looked like it defied gravity (picked up the hair gel from the general store and applied in the gas station bathroom) that also got me a few stares. I had four studs in my right ear and a couple of clasps on the left, and finally the hammer pendent I always wear.

"Hey Kyle grab a seat at the bar and I'll be right with you." He waved back and I went to the bar. He dropped off some food and came over and shook my hand. "Now what can I get you?"

"Eh how bout a black and white cookie and a cup of coffee?" He nodded and passed me the food.

"How's it going with your family everything working out ok?"

"Yea it is actually my dad should be by in a bit you can meet him." He laughed when I said that.

"I'm sure I already know but I can't wait. I got to ask what's with the hair?" I burst out laughing at that question.

"One of my old friends told me once I was too boring with my hair and since I didn't feel like cutting it or dying it I went to hair gel, it takes forever to spike but its worth it huh?" He laughed and nodded, also my hair is now a lethal weapon…really the spikes can put an eye out. We chatted as I munched on my cookie. After about twenty minutes I had finished another one and was on my third cup of coffee. Just then the door opened and Don Blake came in.

"Hey Doc." Said Bill as he waved. Don waved back and came over putting his arm around my shoulders as he sat down.

"So Bill I take it you met my son." I sputtered my coffee. Damn I didn't think he would do it like that. "Speaking of which, maybe you should try to wear less metal in your ears you might start picking up radio signals. Heh a two days after finding out I have a son and I already sound like a parent."

"Yea, yea next you'll be on my case about my hair or something." He laughed and ordered a coffee.

"He sounds like you Doc, looks like you too." Said Bill as he poured the elixir of life into a mug for my…dad, this is still fucking weird.

"Thanks Bill, he's a good kid, a bit hard headed, heh literally with that hair." Two days TWO DAYS of having a parent and I'm getting embarrassed FUCK ME!

"Well on that note I'm going to split. I'll see you later Bill and dad, heh don't wait up." I waved as I walked away.

"Where are you going?" He called as he ran after me. I shrugged.

"Next town over I think, there's a tattoo parlor and I've been planning on getting one for awhile."

"Well you're a shape shifter, so you…never mind this parent stuff isn't easy any way just go back home when you're done got it?"

"Right dad, see ya." I said as I walked off hands in my pocket. I got to a secluded ally and turned into an artic hawk and took off. It's going to be interesting living with a dad, not to mention being a prince to a bunch of Viking gods but hey, I'll deal. This looks like the start of a beautiful life.

18


	2. Chapter 2

22

**Runaways in Asgard**

Asgard was rebuilding after the skrull invasion. Not that it did much good. The Asgardians are a warrior people and in the modern world they are now trapped in warriors aren't needed. Thor is gone out fulfilling his role as a super hero and Balder is once again acting as a steward. All of them where out at some big mock battle/party thing and I was in my room again relaxing with a cup of mead and a medical journal published by my father.

I'm not interested in medicine and I have no desire to be a doctor, but I had to read these things in order to become a more effective hit man and if nothing else Blake is a genius, his theories are ground breaking and his work has yielded amazing results. But this particular journal was so boring it was putting me to sleep. So I put it back in the shelf and debated on what to do. Eventually I settled on walking around Asgard. It's been two weeks since the war and I finally was off bed rest, though my chest still ached a little. I'm starting to love this place, its…home which is still a novel concept for me. People will stop and bow as they pass by, also a novel concept but now there aren't any sneers or half hidden jibes, after the war with the skrulls it looks like I've finally been accepted. Though the earrings still got a few stares (or giggles from the girls, who really need to stop trying to sleep with me, seriously I've built and started to bolt my door at night to avoid them), even with that I was accepted. I avoided the mock battle, because A I didn't feel like getting drawn in and B Loki was there, I make it a point to avoid that bitch like hellfire. So I was just walking around admiring the place, in fact I was so lost in my thoughts I was surprised when Heimdal appeared in front of me with a group of teenagers behind him.

"Ah my lord, these children claim they know thee and have demanded to speak with thee." I looked and saw that it was the Runaways. My heart skipped a beat but I kept my face neutral and responded like a prince.

"Thank you Heimdal, I'll take it from here, why not go join the festivities. I'll see you later." He nodded and left.

"UUUUHHHHHHHHHHH who was that guy with the starry eyes and horned helmet?

"Oh that's Heimdal, guardian of Asgard but here's a better question. What the fuck are you all doing here??!!" I shouted as I ran over to hug all of them. After I finished hugging every one, I went over to the shy little raven haired girl in the back.

"Hi, I've missed you too, how's this century treating you?" I was gentle so as not to scare little Klara. She threw her arms around me in a hug then let go and looked very embarrassed.

"It's…different but I'm happier here." I nodded and laughed.

"Well since you're here you're guests of mine meaning you're guests of the royal family and no I'm still not used to it either. But what can you do? So how bout we go to the palace and I show you my digs and where you'll all be staying." They nodded.

"Dude what are you wearing? Is that chain mail, you're actually wearing chain mail?" Joked Chase as he put an arm around me, (only problem is I'm a bit bigger).

"Yea its chain mail, I'm a prince to a race of Viking gods it happens. Here is this better." I changed back into my human form, where I had all my earrings in, my hammer pendent on, a pair of black jeans red t and spiked hair with green highlights.

"When did you get these?" asked Karolina as she poked my hair.

"UH you see, I've gotten a bit better with my shape changing, and well I learned enough about myself to alter my appearance just a bit, so I decided high lights, and I thought green would be a bit shocking thus get some great looks." She nodded; I waited for the big question which Molly happily supplied. We were walking along back to the palace getting more looks from the Asgardians, not me they are used to my human form but mostly because of the group of teenagers with a pet dinosaur.

"So can you become a girl too like Xavin?" She blurted out, everyone else went red but I laughed.

"I've never tried it, um but I don't think I could, though if I did I think I might make one ugly ass girl." They all laughed, and then Molly rushed and jumped on my back.

"Giddy up horsy!" I laughed and snorted like a horse and started to run around. Finally we got to the palace as Balder got back from the mock battle.

"Hey Balder!"

"Ah young Kyle how fare thee?"

"I'm good and yourself?" He looked a bit down but nodded.

"In truth I was merely reminiscing over what we have gained and lost, but who are these guests with yee?"

"Oh right, where are my manners? Guys this is my uncle Balder, steward of Asgard and prince of the realm. Balder these are the Runaways, my family before I came here. That is Nico, Victor, Karolina, Xavin, Chase, little Klara, Old Lace and this little girl on my back is Molly." They all waved.

"Tis a pleasure to meet thee, Kyle I'm assuming thou art leading thy friends to thy quarters to find them a suitable place to rest?" He arched an eyebrow as he said that.

"Of course, hey could you have someone send some food and drink down to my quarters?" He nodded. "Thanks come on guys I got a lot to show you." I waved to Balder and led the Runaways away. I led them to my apartment and showed them around.

"This is your ROOM?!! It's an apartment!" cried Molly as she ran around looking at everything.

"It's nice; oh if you go through that door it'll lead you to a spare bedroom. And there's a futon in the library, I put that there after I came here. Plus the king sized bed in my room. Get acquainted with everything." Then a knock came on my door and I went to let the person in. It was an old servant with food and drinks.

"Thanks just put it there, oh how's your daughter Ecthal?" The man brightened up when I remembered him.

"She is getting well, my lord, the medicine thou paid for was most helpful, is there anything else thou needs." I shook my head and let him go. Not before I slipped him three gold coins for his daughter's medicine (she was hurt in the war against the skrulls and needed to medicine to combat the infection she has). On the cart was mead, juice for the little ones, roasted boar, and some other foods I didn't bother to identify.

"Ok eat drink be merry. Hey Chase try this stuff." I gave him a horn of mead; he took a sipped and gasped.

"That shits strong!"

"I know aint it great?" We burst out laughing. Xavin was currently in her female form and feeding Karolina. Vic was blowing a circuit over everything Thor, Molly and Klara were playing and Chase was drinking. Only Nico looked serious.

"What's up?" I asked as I walked over her, I kept my voice low so the others wouldn't hear me.

"You're not coming back with us are you?" That surprised me; I didn't think they needed me.

"If I recall you guys didn't want me with you, not after the meeting with the Pin." I was still a little bitter about that, maybe it was an unfair jibe but I really don't care. She actually took the jibe instead of getting mad.

"I deserve that, it's just what happened with Pusher-man then in that war we got scared." I shrugged.

"I'm a fighter, and now I can even say warrior. I don't belong in the modern world, I belong here. But that doesn't mean I won't ever leave. I just…I'm not ready yet. But come on lets have some fun for now." I led her away and we joined the group. That day I took them around Asgard (in my god form so I could pull ranks on those idiots who had a thing against mortals) and when we finally got back I decided we should all crash.

"Alright there is only one shower, so Klara and Molly can shower together, so can Vic and Nico, and Karolina and Xavin providing the older kids promise to ONLY shower and nothing else." They all nodded and proceed to take the showers. After Xav and Karolina came out (flushed, fuck I knew I shouldn't have let them shower together) Chase went in. Then finally me. I walked back out with only a towel on when I heard a serious intake of breath and a few gasps.

"What?" Molly pointed at my stomach then arms and shoulders hell every where. I had a lot of scars some from fights they knew about but during that skrull war I had nearly been disemboweled by Volcania, so now I had a slanted cross on my chest, the long one ranging from the top of my left shoulder and down to the right side of my stomach with a smaller one that ran from the middle of my chest across my left pectoral muscle. Also I now had a black dragon and white tiger tattoo on my shoulders, underneath the tattoos and all over my back where whipping scars the Haynes weren't the poster family when it came to me.

"Oh these, yea uh that big skrull war came here and well…it was nasty. But I'm fine now seriously." I was a bit embarrassed then Chase examined my tats.

"Dude when did you get these?"

"Around the same time I gave myself highlights, I had to go to a parlor in another town because there isn't one near here; I think they came out rather well and check this out." I focused on the ink on my skin and caused the designs to come to life and fight like how they were pictured.

"You actually had the ink done, no shape shifting?"

"Yup, no shape shifting."

"Kyle can I get one?" I spun and screamed NO at Molly.

"Why not?"

"Cause you're twelve and because getting a tattoo is permanent and hurts, I can change these and get rid of them, you can't if you want one get a henna tattoo those aren't permanent." She stuck her tongue out at me and said I was lame. I shrugged and went to get dressed. About five minutes later Nico and Karolina came in my room. I was in a pair of black linen pants and was currently searching for a shirt.

"What?" I asked without even looking up.

"Are you going to stay here for like ever?" Normally it would be Victor with her; I guess he's still mad at me.

"I already said that I would leave…eventually I like it here. My temper isn't so strange nor is my love of a fight. I…what is there for me with the Runaways? Hm, Nico and Vic are strengthening their relationship, you and Xavin trying to figure out how to make your relationship work, Chase acting like a moron and Molly teaching Klara how to be a tween. You guys don't need me, I failed as a guardian, I failed as a hero and I failed as your family. As sad as it is to say, here I haven't fucked up yet, and I can do some good here. You guys don't need me, I get in the way. And if that trip in time proves anything I have some serious issues to work out." I turned away from them and I unconsciously started having my tats fight all over my body. I was letting my feelings for Karolina and Xavin take over, can't do that.

"Is that how you view yourself as a failure?" Evening with my enhanced hearing I had difficulty hearing Karolina.

"Just a bit, I wasn't there to save Alex, I wasn't there to save Gert, I almost killed Chase when we went to save him, you all found out about my jobs for the Pin, then I failed to look after you guys in the past, I got so caught up in that war Molly and Xavin had to drag me out of there. I fuck up, I'm not a hero hell I'm not even a runaway I'm a crazy bastard with a sword, an axe, and way too much power. But here I am learning to channel my power to control it and make it work for me. I want to stay and I need to stay. Not to mention free food and alcohol." I turned around again this time with a big loose t and threw it on. Karolina looked nervous and Nico was biting her lip.

"Honestly its no big deal, I like it here and I belong here. You guys have the hostel, or somewhere else, go home be happy and kick some ass for me. AND when you guys are ready see if you can get Xavin to let you have a threesome…maybe let Vic watch too." I smirked as they both went bright red and started yelling at me.

"I can't even…GAH" screamed the alien hippie before she left for the comfort of her boyfriend…wait girlfriend. Nico still was there with the same serious look on her face.

"You're not chasing me away that easily. You belong with us; we need you bad things happen when you're not around."

"And worse things happen when I am. Sorry Nico I'm done, besides why do you need me you have Victor and Karolina…don't even start I can smell it on you just admit your bi and be done with it."

"That's easy for you; you won't even admit that you are running away!"

"WHO SAID I DIDN'T! I know I'm running it's something I'm good at. I'm not brave I'm fearless, fighting is easy, dealing with life is hard, so I run, hide and drown in fighting you already know that. Besides aren't we the runaways, we run that's what we're good at."

"I never thought I would see the day I called you a coward."

"Come off it Nico, what's there for me with you guys? Hm acting stupid with Chase and being an older brother to Molly and Klara, something I suck at. Then there's having to watch you all sort out your crazy relationship issues. I'm done with it, you guys can look after Molly better than me so leave me be!"

"WHY? So you can run and drown yourself in boozes and be a prince to a bunch of gods?!"

"Yea that sounds good let me do that!"

"WE NEED YOU!"

"No. You. Don't! You guys don't need me, you never needed me! I get in the way. Now get out of my room and go play with your robot!" She slapped me for that one.

"What happened that made you so bitter?"

"You guys throwing me away when you found out about my past. You don't need me, so after you guys leave forget about me." I turned around and left my room going into my little library and locking the door. A couple of people tried to get in but I told them to leave me be. This wasn't how I wanted to spend time with them but damn it all. That got me so fucking pissed I can barely see straight. Eventually I went out to find almost everyone asleep. Molly and Klara were sleeping in my huge bed, Nico was with Vic in the guest room, and Chase was using Old lace as a pillow on the floor with a blanket covering the both of them. Xavin and Karolina were the only ones still up, they were cuddling in front of the fire I had lit awhile go, that had to be like a kick in the gut for me but I forced myself to look away. I quietly slipped out on to the balcony for a smoke. I had lit up a cig and got in three puffs before they came out. I tossed away the smoke and prepared myself.

"Do you hate us or yourself?"

"Myself, though I've been forbidden to insult myself." I smiled a little remembering that day.

"So instead of returning with your family you choose to remain here, hidden from your mistakes?" questioned Xavin, a look of concern on her features.

"Aye, I like it here; I'm not a freak here. And I don't have to restrain myself."

"And you would rather stay here then with your family, it's a shame."

"How many times do I have to say you all don't need me before you get the message?" They shut up for awhile just sitting there in the night air with me.

"Molly sleeps better when you're around," said Karolina softly under her breath.

"We all do actually, especially after Chase almost got himself killed. You knew something was wrong and were ready before anyone even knew what was going on. We got used to having you around. When we went back in time in the middle of that war we could count on being safe as long as we were near you." That was low, but I was angry and that helped.

"Glad to know I act as an alarm system. Why do you want me back you guys made it pretty clear that you all were disgusted by what I did, why now? Is it because you don't feel safe or something?" I was bitter sure, but they haven't gone through anything. Runaways don't normally find a cushy lair to hide in, money to buy supplies with. No runaways normally dig through garbage, do what ever they can for a buck and try to find some place warm and dry to sleep in.

"You're right, we were overly harsh about that, you're right about having it harder than us but we're your family we need you."

"So do they." I needed to find some reason not to go back, and being a crown prince is a good one.

"Beloved, please go inside Kyle and I have certain things to…discuss." Karolina looked unsure but finally went in. Once she was gone I looked at him (he was a dude again).

"Let's go drinking, and turn into an Asgardian." I hopped off the balcony and turned into an owl winging my way to the pub with a fiery Xav behind me. We stopped in an ally and he turned into an Asgardian teen. We went in to drink.

"MY LORD!" Cried Volstagg as he and the rest of the Warriors Three came over. "My lord tis so good to see thee, did thee by chance see the mighty victory that I, mighty Volstagg did win for thee and thy father?"

"I missed it, but I'm sure you acquitted yourself as only the mighty Volstagg can. Now I was wondering if my friend and I could get a private area where we can drink in peace." Volstagg nodded and shouted at the in keeper. The man led us to a room and gave us a couple of flagons of mead and two tankards.

"Kyle…"

"Xav I brought you here to drink so drink and let me try and sort out everything in my head." He nodded and drank his mead, grimacing at the taste.

"Surely we can get something better."

"What like wine, sorry it's this or beer and I prefer this." I threw back my tankard and swallowed half the mead in it. We drank in silence for awhile.

"Ok we've been drinking for a half an hour, now why won't you come home with us?"

"Remember when you, Chase and Vic decided to confront me about Pusher-man?"

"Yes I grabbed you and Victor shocked you with lighting."

"Yea that didn't hurt when he did it and I broke your grip like it was nothing." He bristled at that but I held up my hand and continued. "My point is if I ever totally let go and lose it in a fight you guys won't be able to stop me. I don't want to be responsible for what happens to you guys if I lose my temper."

"So you would hide away, and yet because you would hide here anything that happened to us that you could have prevented would be on your head."

"I can live with that."

"Can you, I remember how you slept after you found out about Gert, you had nightmares each night and would fret over every little thing. Face it my friend you can't help but worry about us and we need you." I slammed my tankard spilling some of the mead.

"WHY?! What possible reason could you need me?" Xavin shrugged.

"They need you because they look at you as family; to me you are a good friend and a worthy opponent. I can understand how you feel; you're a warrior in a world that doesn't seem to need one. And now you are thrown into a place where these warriors still exist, but Kyle this place will change as well. They have their lord and their princes, even Thor lived on earth for a time. We need you, not for protection but because we NEED you, you are one of us." He smirked a little as he took another deep drink (for a guy who doesn't like the stuff he's putting away almost as much as me).

"Are you flirting with me?" He sputtered out his mead.

"What I have Karolina I mean I'm straight, wait a lesbian. You know what I mean!"

"Hahaha, ah it's good to know I can still ruffle your feathers without trying." He laughed a little too, and then got serious again.

"So you're gay now?"

"What, no I just felt like having fun with you."

"So you don't like men?"

"Did I say that?" He looked confused, I merely smirked a little.

"You just said you're not gay."

"I'm not, being gay means only liking men; I like women, however that does not mean I can't find men attractive. I prefer to maintain I swing both ways, makes life a lot easier." He looked at me confused.

"Fine I'm bi. What that means is as long as it's a warm body I like it."

"Are you still what's the word a virgin?"

"It's complicated. I've had sex, but that was more for making some quick money to buy food and not about actually wanting to have sex." He chocked on his mead.

"You would whore yourself out?" I could actually see the outrage.

"I needed money, I didn't care about myself and I was living in the middle of Manhattan I focused more on where my next meal was coming. Not where I was getting the money from."

"That is still a dishonor to you. Besides didn't you have money from the King Pin why did you…engage in those activities?"

"I was in Manhattan for a couple of months; I couldn't afford an apartment so I didn't have any way of saving food so I had to eat out a lot. Being a little bit stupid I ate at normal restaurants for awhile and I stayed at hotels at first which ate up a lot of the cash the Pin gave me. So I burned the cash trying to get into places to take showers and stuff like that." I was a little embarrassed, that was another thing I didn't want people to know about me. "Listen you tell no one what I'm telling you got it?"

"The others won't think less of you."

"No but they'll feel bad and Karolina and Nico might start fawning over me and I don't need that." He shrugged.

"Karolina won't do anything as long as you remain a man." I laughed at that, he was getting a sense of humor.

"Yea I'm not ready to try gender bending yet, maybe another time." We laughed again and finished our mead and ordered more. Finally after two hours we sort of stumbled out of the room and into the main section of the tavern. Only to find that it had devolved into a brawl. I smiled at Xav and he smiled back.

"Now you get to see some real sport. HOGUN FANDRAL VOLSTAGG TO ME!" All three looked up and saw Xav and me lashing out at anyone and everyone and they all cheered and fought their way over.

"Did I not tell yee my lord that you would get to enjoy Asgard's favorite sport again?" Shouted Fandral as he fought off three men on his own.

"Aye that you did Fandral, now come on let's end this ridiculous battle I'm tired." Hogun smirked while Fandral and Volstagg both laughed. Xav was doing well lashing out with his Thing arms smashing anyone who got to close. For myself I was using Grom, using a two handed grip for more power and control. Xav and me went from fighting back to drinking back to fighting. At one point I fought with my blade in one hand a tankard in the other. After another hour once again Balder showed up to break up the fight and yelled at me and Xav for fighting and getting drunk. We laughed and had The Warriors Three walk us back to my quarters. Once through the door we collapsed on the ground and started laughing. We both moved to shush each other only to burst out into another fit of drunken laughter, that's when Karolina walked in from the library.

"You take her out for hours only to come back beaten up and drunk, great Kyle pick up any more bad habits while you've been gone?" I shrugged then got a devious smile. I pulled Xavin over to me.

"Hey dude change into your chick form and I'll try to do the same and see if we can get off with just a warning." In his…well now addled state she went for it. I admit I like Xavin, she's my kind of girl or guy and Karolina she's pretty and such a sweet heart it's hard not to like her. But still it's probably because I'm drunk I want to do this. I mean feelings are one thing acting on them is something different.

"Um beloved you see we really don't want to discuss this right now when there are so many more important matters to discuss." She smirked as she walked over to Karolina.

"What are you…?" Was all she got out as Xavin came on to her with a full on make out kiss, tongue and everything. I went over to the mirror and focused. Sure enough I started too changed and when I looked in the mirror again I was a girl…wow I'm a fucking hot girl. I waltzed over to Xavin who broke the kiss and gave me an appraising stare. I was back in my street clothes and I got to say I now understand why girls wear guys clothes they are really comfortable on girls.

"Beloved what do you think; I believe Kyle has really improved his shape changing." Karolina looked confused then looked at me. Her jaw dropped then, I merely smirked.

"Kyle! What the hell are you doing?" She looked down right confused, Xav however just leaned in to kiss me and it was the first time in a long time I kissed someone, and for once not for any other reason except for wanting to kiss someone.

"Beloved, Kyle well, we haven't treated him fairly have we and well me and him, well her thought that doing something like this would be fun." In our drunken states we really couldn't have figured out why Karolina looked like we had gone crazy but she was probably right.

"Xavin are you ok, what the heck is going on here?"

"Beloved we were harsh with Kyle I thought it would be appropriate if we did something for him I mean her to forgive us." She slurred her words a little and Karolina looked a little annoyed.

"How drunk did you two get?"

"Uh on a scale of one to ten maybe a nine." I started giggling. Man I had a girly giggle. We both started giggling and Karolina went from annoyed to resign.

"Alright ladies off to bed come on." She pushed us both to the futon in the library where we collapsed on the bed and started making out, which got a frustrated growl out from Karolina.

"Off my girlfriend, Kyle go sleep with Molly and Klara." I whined a little and got up. I changed back into a guy and passed out onto my bed. Molly and Klara curled up on either side of me. I woke up in the morning feeling fine. The same could not be said of Xavin. She had a huge headache.

"See hangovers prove that getting drunk is bad," harped Karolina as she followed Xavin around.

"Wait Xavin got drunk and without me? Where's Kyle?" I decided to make my entrance then.

"Right here and you were asleep besides you couldn't hold as much mead as the two of us. But it looks like Xav has to be careful next time we go drinking."

"Please lower your voice," grumbled Xavin. Karolina smirked as she looked at the two of us

"I thought you two we're all…" I glared at her so she changed what she was going to say. "Best friends now."

"We are come on buddy I stocked up on some wonderful medicine called aspirin should help with the head ache." He nodded and followed me.

"So we don't talk about last night I'm assuming." He spoke through gritted teeth (he was a guy again).

"What's to say; besides Karolina didn't go for it, look even if there was something between us you have Karolina, who you're in love with, I aint gonna get involved in that unless both you and her invite me. Besides I've never been in a functioning relationship wouldn't know where to start if I formed one." He nodded.

"What about the others?" I shrugged.

"We'll keep it a secret between the three of us." He nodded again I guess verbal comments were too much to hope for. So I pulled out the hidden bottle and gave him two of the pills with a glass of water. He downed the pills and the water and we made our way back to the living room.

"When do you guys have to leave?" I asked Nico who seems to still be the boss.

"Whenever, we can stay for a few days." I nodded.

"Good cause I don't think Xav could deal with jumping today." Karolina frowned at me, I just waved it off.

"You got drunk with Xavin, wow Kyle that's a first anything else you do that we should know about?" I laughed a little, no one other than Chase and me and now Xav drinks apparently.

"Nope but I'm going to go get changed, take showers and stuff I get last." I walked off to my room and stripped out of the clothes I slept in. I came out in light loose linen pants and waited for my turn in the shower.

"The shower's all yours Kyle" said Nico as she and Victor came out. I got up and went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water help ease the tension in my shoulders. I was stretching my shoulders when the door opened.

"Hey I'm still in here I thought you all took showers before me." The curtain was brushed aside to reveal both Xavin and Karolina.

"UH you're both naked and uh what's going on?" I asked a bit confused. Karolina stepped in the shower.

"Come on Kyle change into that sexy girl you were last night."

"Yes my friend, please show us again" chimed in Xavin. This is confusing but I did as I was told and focused on becoming a girl again. I didn't have a mirror but from the smile on both their faces I assumed it worked.

"Hot Kyle, very hot, I'm almost jealous." Murmured Karolina, Xavin just kind of nuzzled me when she stepped in too. Before I knew it Karolina was kissing me then Xavin and then they were kissing each other. We were pretty loud in the bathroom but Xavin had made a force field in front of the door to block the sound. When we were done we finished washing (Karolina helped wash my hair as Xavin washed my back this is just weird getting this much love) and walked out. Unfortunately I forgot to change back to a guy, thankfully the big kids where in the guest room discussing what they were going to do so it was only Molly and Klara who saw us. Molly laughed. Klara looked confused.

"OH MY GOD KYLE'S A GIRL!!" Screamed Molly. I immediately moved to silence her only to grab my towel, not used to having it wrapped under my arms. Instead I waved my hands and shushed her.

"Quiet, alright I don't want the others to know." I changed back to a guy and had Xav and Karolina stand in front of me while I re-arranged my towel. When I stepped back out I was a guy again. The others came out and looked confused but I was a guy so they shrugged and went back to planning except Chase.

"Ignoring everything that is going on in my head, dude really you need to do something about those scars over your stomach," said Chase. I ran my hand over the angry cross and shook my head.

"Nah I like the scars proves I kick ass. Now I have to change excuse me." I walked off into my room I threw on my baggy black jeans, a tight black long sleeved t and a short sleeved open button down burgundy shirt. Karolina and Xavin walked to the library. About five minutes later my door opened ever so slightly and two invisible people walked in, it of course turned out to be Karolina and Xavin. I smirked a little and turned around changing back into a girl; I'm getting better at this, though I might have to start wearing looser t-shirts.

"So what is this?" I asked still a little confused at everything going on.

"Well Xavin likes you a lot and I'm starting to see why and you make one hot girl so we were thinking that maybe we could try a three person relationship," said a blushing Karolina as she moved to hug me.

"Uh I think we're supposed to have this conversation before really hot shower sex." I quipped Karolina giggled and Xavin smirked. She came over as well and it became a weird little group hug.

"Yes well we were merely picking up from where we left off yesterday."

"Wait I thought Karolina didn't want to do this." Karolina blushed all the harder.

"I never said that I didn't want to do this, what ever this is; it was just that you two were drunk. Besides I've always had a weird crush on you, I thought it was like brotherly love but then you became a girl and well, it changed." Both Xavin and me went "AH".

"Um but I don't think I'm a girl, not like Xavin my true form is my male form." I didn't want this Karolina to think I was something I'm not.

"Kyle, we understand that, but we still both have feelings for you, Karolina merely likes you more in your female form," said Xavin.

"Yea, but I think you should go around more often as a girl you're sexy."

"I'll think about it, but first I'm changing back to a guy and talking with some people." With that I changed back my clothes fitting properly again. They both let go. "Alright I have to go talk to Balder about leaving with you guys."

"Wait you are leaving with us, I thought you wanted to stay," said a confused Karolina, I laughed.

"If I was a girl I'd kiss you but for now I'll just say I'm not letting my girlfriends get away while I'm here, so yea I'm coming with you guys, besides if Dad really needs me all he needs to do is come to LA and send up a lightning bolt."

"Good cause I've seen the girls here and I would get pretty jealous, so would Xavin over here," said a laughing Karolina Xavin merely shrugged.

I changed into my god form which also happened to be naked so I grabbed my "princely raiment" and strapped on Grom along with my axe. I loaded up the knife belt and turned towards the two. "How's this look?"

"Let me look." Karolina straightened my tabard and made sure all my belts were tight. "God I wish I could see you as a girl in this stuff." She whispered.

"Maybe you will. Don't worry I haven't slept with any of them, now excuse me I have to get to Balder, I'll send down some one with food and drinks for you." With that I gave them a hug and went outside. "Alright I have some stuff to take care of, but I'll have food sent down and there are some board games stacked in the library." I nodded and left. I was walking in the hall when I found Hogun approaching me.

"My lord, please follow me." He said with a bow.

"Everything ok Hogun?" He shrugged.

"In truth I doth not know." With that he turned around and walked to the throne room with me on his tail. He led me to the throne room where Loki and Balder stood.

"Ah young Kyle good of you to join us," said Balder, he looked angry.

"Well it seems I didn't have a choice." I replied, Loki flashed an angry look and Balder nodded.

"Aye it seems that many are complaining about thy guests and demand they leave."

"This can't be what this is all about, they're leaving in a few days, and I've decided to go with them for awhile make sure that no one is going to be chasing them."

"Young Kyle with thy father gone we need thee here to show the royal family still puts Asgard above their own needs!"

"They have you, also I'm a teenager I'm not even close to ready, besides they're my family I can't abandon them."

"Me thinks that young Kyle has followed in his father's footsteps too much and is in love with one of the mortals." I glared at Loki, my hand unconsciously reaching for my axe.

"My love life is my business, Aunt, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't but it."

"I am merely saying that like thy noble father before thee thou hast made the error of falling in love with a mortal." I snarled a bit and moved for my axe only to have Balder step in front of me.

"Kyle thou hast duties here that thou must attend to." He grabbed my hand forcing me to let go of my axe.

"My dad left to help earth when he was a crown prince; I'm going to help them. I'll be back soon but for now I'm going back with the Runaways, we'll be leaving in a few days, if any one complains send them to me." With that I broke the grip, turned around and moved to storm off when Hogun got in my way.

"Move I'm not in the mood to fight you, for my father's sake please move." His expression softened and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"My young friend, hurry back." He nodded and moved. I took off for my quarters while here Loki screamed about disrespect and something. I ran full pelt to my quarters and threw open the door, slamming it shut and locking the bolt.

"I'm assuming someone is having a bad day." I glared at Chase and started to rub my temples.

"Bad doesn't even cover it." I ran into my room, and took off my weapons and changing into my human form. Then I let out a rather loud roar, my face taking on a bit of a bestial look. I whipped out a cigarette and moved to light it only to get frustrated and throw it away.

"That bad huh?" I spun around and saw Karolina leaning in the door frame.

"Family issues, though now I know why you all hate being related to super villains they're fucking annoying." I grumbled some choice words about my aunt under my breath.

"You really have to work on not changing when you're frustrated. You became a girl without realizing it." She said as she hugged me. I broke off the hug and looked down and sure enough I was a chick.

"Great well at least none of the Asgardians know I'm a gender bender in a relationship with a lesbian alien hippie and another gender bending super skrull."

"Why would they flip?" I laughed and pulled her close.

"Oh flip does not even cover it." I moved to kiss her when I heard a knock on the door; I spun around to see Nico standing there. "Oh fuck." Nico was staring with her jaw on the floor.

"Uh I can explain this…." I looked to Karolina for help and she of course was freaking out too, fuck.

"YOU CAN BECOME A GIRL? AND WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TWO ABOUT TO DO?!" I flinched a little and Karolina kind of moved behind me.

"Like I said I can explain if you let…"

"What about XAVIN HUH?!" She screamed again.

"Uh well you see uh Karolina where is Xav?"

"She's in the library." I nodded and she went to get her. Meanwhile I turned back into a guy.

"Do you realize how fucked up this is, you're not even a girl like Xavin. So where are you, are you with the both of them now or is Karolina cheating on Xavin with you or..."

"SHUT UP! Alright just shut the fuck up! Karolina is the most loyal girl there is she didn't even sleep with Xav when she changed into you, so just shut up for a minute. Second what I do or what they do is not your business you have Victor, you had a chance with Kar you'll probably get another one but for now she likes me and I'm a bit fond of the both of them so bug off. Besides where do you get off lecturing me, you know when the last time I had someone who cared about me that way, hm lets think oh yea NEVER. You've had Alex, Karolina, and Victor fuck you alright just fuck you I know I don't deserve them but they like me so I'll be as good as I can for them." She looked a little shocked at my reaction. "Good now before you interrupted I was relaxing after an annoying discussion over you guys being here, so don't bother me." Just then Xavin walked back in with Karolina.

"Nico I would appreciate it if you did not upset my betrothed and my new girlfriend." She looked so composed when she spoke that Nico between my little out burst and Xavin's calmness got very confused and walked out. I relaxed and changed back into a girl as the others came closer.

"So I hear you need to relax maybe we can help with that?" said a smirking Xavin. I laughed.

"I would love that but for now I'm just going to go outside for a smoke and maybe head down to a tavern for a beer. You can come if you want just Kar stick close to Xav or me." I grabbed my sword belt but didn't change I wanted one more kiss. Xavin looked to Karolina who nodded.

"I shall accompany you." I nodded and moved to kiss her when I stopped and stared past her, outside my balcony there were several angry Asgardians, being led of course by Loki.

"Scratch that, you guys get the others in here, bar the door except for any you recognizes, like Balder or Xav the guys we fought with last night got it?" They both nodded. I changed back into my god form, ran out to the balcony and jumped off it falling down the couple of stories.

"What, what do you want now?" I spat out at Loki. She smirked.

"Yee said that if any had problems with thy guests bring them to thee, so I did."

"Aye young prince it is a disgrace to have mortals here!" Shouted one of the men behind her.

"Shut it, any one have a problem with them let their blade speak for them." I drew my sword tossing the sheath behind me. The group smirked as they drew an assortment of weapons this is what Loki wanted. Alright aunt, you want a fight you got it. I started it rushing towards one of them smashing my fist into his jaw as I moved to parry a sword from another. Only to have a mace crash into my back. I whirled around and lashed out with my sword, finding meat with the strike. I jumped up and dropped kick one then got cracked in the head by a mail covered fist. Seeing stars I lashed out on instinct swinging my sword left and right. I felt something slash my stomach and then smash into my jaw. Finally when my eyes were clearing I saw one of them come at me with a spear. I ducked underneath the stab came up and upper-cutted him under the jaw. That's when they showed up.

"HALT IF THOU ARE FIGHTING THE SON OF THOR THOU SHALL FIGHT HIS BROTHER'S TOO! WE ARE FANDRAL THE DASHING AND HOGUN THE GRIM!" The two jumped off the balcony and landed in between me and the mob of angry Asgardians. "My lord thou hast fought valiantly but let us handle thy foes, quickly go to thy friends!" Hogun nodded and I nodded back. I grabbed my sword sheath and I took off as an owl. I flew back up to the balcony only to find my friends huddled in the middle ready to fight as several angry Asgardians pounded on the door.

"Xav, you're with me. Molly Klara you stick with Chase and Old lace and get into the library it's the most secure room, Victor Nico and Karolina stay here, you're the second defense line. Loki is pissed and is making her move, stay here till Balder gets this under control. Alright Xavin get those Thing arms out." I summoned my axe. We went to the door looked at each other and burst through to see about six warriors attacking us. I ducked under an axe and lashed out with the flat of my sword and threw my axe into another's shoulder. Xavin was lashing out with his fists and soon four were down for the count. The fifth snuck up on me and smashed my side breaking a rib or two; I hit the bastard back with the flat of my sword. Xavin was thrown by the other into the wall only to come up swinging.

"Come on we got to get to the throne chamber." We took off as fast as we possibly could. I have one power I really don't use because of my shape changing. I inherited from my mother her ability to fly, but I liked flying as a bird more (feels more natural) but we needed speed and I was getting hurt shape shifting would only do more damage, so I flew superman style with Xavin right behind me. We flew into the throne room only to find Balder looking confused at our banged up appearances.

"We need help NOW! Loki worked up a mob and right now Hogun and Fandral are fighting off a bunch of pissed off Asgardians so come on we got to book!" Ok maybe that doesn't make total sense but the message got across and he jumped off the throne and ran with us to the courtyard where the fight had spilled over too.

"HALT!" Screamed Balder, as only a lord of Asgard could. But just for added affect I let off a thunder crack as well.

"What madness is this, thou attacked the crown prince over his mortal friends, have thee taken leave of thy senses?! Away with all of yee, lest yee wish to cross blade with myself along with the young prince!" He drew his sword to prove his threat wasn't a hollow one. The ones fighting Hogun and Fandral backed off and ran, and Loki glared daggers at me.

"Thanks Balder I'm going to check on my friends come on Xav." We took off for my room flying full speed. We finally got there only to see that Volstagg was guarding the door.

"Have no fear my lord, I the Valiant Volstagg have risked life and limb to guard thy mortal friends." He shouted while puffing out his chest.

"Good to hear I'm going in to check on them." I jerked my head and Xavin nodded. We burst into the room only for Xavin to be assaulted by Karolina and for me to be attacked by Molly and Klara.

"Ssshhh everything is alright, ok see nothing happened." I whispered to the two of them.

"Chase, take them and help them pack." He nodded. Then I got assaulted again by Karolina. "Sweet heart now may not be the best time." I whispered glancing at Victor and Chase who both looked confused. She nodded and let go only to come away with blood on her shirt. That's when I noticed the gash on my front, the cracked ribs and the major pain in my back.

"Oh damn." I sunk to my knees then I fell over.

"Kyle, KYLE?!" I heard someone screaming but it sounded muffled then darkness consumed me.

"Uh my head, anyone get the number on that truck?" I ask only to hiss in pain as it hurts just to breathe. But I'm stupid so I go to sit up only to see stars and fall back down. I was still in my god form, which meant I passed out, and then I saw the bandages. They were red, and they looked fresh too. That's when the fight came back to me, and I snarled. Loki, Loki is going to pay for trying to harm my friends. I slid my feet over the bed and went to get up. Only to find my legs were weak and I was about to fall when I did the flying thing to levitate myself. I landed and forced myself to stand, I'm a god damn it I can do this. I started walking shakily to the door and opened it. Only to get assaulted by my new girlfriends.

"Why are you up you're hurt go back to bed!" shouted Karolina, I just waved her off.

"I've been through worse; I'll be fine in a day or two, besides I'm hungry."

"Kyle thou must rest." I whirled around at the old English, only to loose my balance and have to be saved by Xavin.

"Hi Balder, don't worry I'm fine, trust me, a day or two good as new." I said laughing. He merely jerked his head back to my bedroom. "Well can I at least get some food and drink." He nodded.

"Come Kyle I'll help you to the bed." I shoved Xavin off.

"I appreciate the offer but I can do it, a few cracked ribs and a cut up stomach are nothing new."

"Well how about severe blood loss, and a severe concussion? I'm helping you so deal with it." She grabbed me and helped me back to bed. I won't admit it but I needed the help.

"Thanks, though it was unnecessary. Hey food." On the night stand was a tray with roasted boar, some vegetables and a cup. I reached for the cup only to find milk.

"What no mead oh come on? I hurt over here." I whined, I know immature but mead would help dull the pain.

"No, getting drunk is not what you should be doing at this moment, eat then rest. We are leaving when you're healed." She said as she turned away.

"Wait, Xav maybe you and Karolina could I don't know keep me company till I fall asleep?" I'm a little nervous talking about whatever the hell we're doing shut up alright fighting's easy this is hard.

"You can't shape shift in your condition, and if we were to stay we would only distract you, so no instead sleep." She shook her head and left closing both doors as she did. I groaned and lay back down. Soon enough everything went black. I woke up first thing I noticed was a warm body beside me, second I was a girl.

Then the pain kicked in. "Jesus fucking Christ!" I whispered through clenched teeth.

"Oh shit Kyle your up and you shape shifted we told you not to do that." Came the voice, huh Karolina no wonder I changed. I waved her off.

"Blame the body not the mind baby, where's that bottle of aspirin I could use some?"

"I threw it out, I remember the last time you went on pain meds." .

"That was a long time ago, and that was like vicodin." She shook her head.

"You went to rehab."

"Wait how do you know about that, only the Haynes and….Molly right?" She nodded, I shrugged.

"Eh, I needed a break from work, besides it made life funny. And hey I'm good now I just avoid the hard core stuff aspirin's nothing." She pushed me back down and lay down next to me.

"Whatever. Go back to sleep, don't change back let you body rest." I shrugged again.

"Where's Xavin?"

"Acting as your representative in the meetings, Balder is having a trial for all who took part in that fight the other day." I lurched up.

"The other day, how long have I been asleep?" She shrugged.

"Most of yesterday and today." I moved to get out the bed when she reached around for me.

"You're still a girl do you want the others to see?" She and Xavin were very open but they knew I was a private person about my personal life (looking insane doesn't count that's just funny). I just shrugged.

"I need a smoke and some food."

"OH NO! No cigarettes, no alcohol, nothing you are healing." She automatically crossed her arms and put that really adorable frown on.

"You know my parents never cared." I said with a smirk, she smiled back.

"Your parents were either a god, who probably doesn't know or super villains who didn't care so…"

"Fine but I'm still getting up." I got up only to sway and get caught by Karolina. "Thanks Kar but I can do this." I'm a god; I've been on my own for awhile I don't need to be babied.

"Fine." She let go and I walked out into the living room.

"UH is that Kyle?" asked a confused Chase, Nico nodded.

"Great another gender bender just what we need." He said with a laugh, well that's one opinion I won't have to worry about.

"How's it hanging Loki hasn't been down here has she?" Everyone shook their heads to say no. "Thank god." I breathed easier after that.

"What's the matter I thought you liked playing the villain?" Everyone else winced at that. Still bitter Vic ok to hell with this.

"Victor maybe now isn't the best time…."

"No Nico now's perfect. Alright enough is e-fucking-nough, Victor stand up." He looked confused but stood up. I hobbled over to him and decked him as hard as I could. He almost went down but hey I was hurt and a girl.

"If you still have a problem with me then you know what grow a pair, find me when I'm not fucked up and we'll duke it out without powers, hell I'll tie one arm behind my back to make it fair. Got it bro-bot?" With that I walked away, only to fall down and feel a couple of stitches pop. "Fuck, I'm fine alright." I said as I waved them off. I heard an exasperated sigh.

"Enough of this macho masochistic attitude you're hurt, you're going to accept our help and you're going to do it quietly." Then a rather annoyed Xavin stood over me and she helped me up, well she basically picked me up and led me back to my room.

"I thought you were in meetings?" I said as I leaned on him (dude was in his male form).

"I just walked in as you struck Victor, nice blow though probably not the wisest idea considering your state." I laughed then winced.

"He was pissing me off." He laid me back on the bed and made sure I was comfortable.

"Rest, if you're bored there's one of your favorite books on the night stand, Karolina picked it out." He nodded and left closing the door. I laid back down and looked at the window and tried to ignore my side. Soon enough I passed out again only to wake up this time to find Victor in my room. I moved to sit up and winced but got up any way.

"What I'm not exactly in the best shape to have it out as you can see." I said through gritted teeth, popping those stitches was a bad idea.

"I'm here to make peace." He said quietly.

"Bout fucking time, listen I didn't say it before but I'm sorry about that girl, from the past she was stupid not to come back with us. Anyway could you get me a drink my throat feels on fire." He nodded. "And a smoke too." He laughed at that.

"Karolina made me promise not to give you anything like that under pain of Xavin." He said as he kept laughing. Girlfriends are really annoying sometimes.

"Fine, a drink then and maybe some food." He nodded. I lay back down and tried to even out my breathing. It's taking a while to heal, it's been what four days now? Not a good sign. Maybe I should send for an apothecary, nah I'll be fine by tomorrow. Soon enough Victor came back with the food and drink and we started talking about life and stuff. After an hour or two Karolina came in shooing away the poor robot claiming "She needs rest" and then proceeded to lie down next to me. I opened my arms and let her rest her head on my shoulder. Sure enough I passed out again. Man I really need to stop doing that. I woke up feeling tired, but better. I got up and winced, but it was a tolerable pain. I checked my side and felt the stitches had been taken out and that it had healed. Bout fucking time. There was no one in the big bed with me, which meant that it was some time later in the day. I swung my legs over the bed and got up. I stretched and winced as pain shot up, but a normal pain one I could deal with. I changed back into a guy (I like being a girl but I'm a guy through and through) and went through my morning workout, practicing my fighting and stuff. Finally I stopped when I had a light sheen of sweat on me. It hurt doing that, but I could deal with it, and I couldn't take anymore bed rest. Man I was out of shape after what 5 days. Christ that's annoying. I moved out into the living room on my way to the bathroom when I heard jaws drop.

"What?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yesterday you couldn't get out of bed without pain and now you're walking around like nothing, what the HELL MAN!??" Screamed Chase, I just well surprisingly blushed.

"God like immunity, resistance to injury, incredible healing rate, that sort of stuff. And besides it took five days, I'm normally better the day after. I'm taking a shower no one bother me, I stink." I walked into the bathroom and closed the door as fast as possible. Once the door was shut I let out the wince. My ribs were still sore, and the workout had only reinforced that. I staggered into the shower and soaked in the heated spray. The water helped me relax and helped ease the pain out of my muscles. When I got out I walked back to my bed room closed the door and let out another wince.

"Why are you so determined to not let anyone know you are in pain?" I jumped a little when I heard that. On the bed was Xavin sitting quite calmly, looking up at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm a god, I don't need help, besides I'm been doing fine on my own before why should now be different?" Ok maybe it's dumb but I'm too damn proud to be helped, sue me.

"Because now you have two people who care deeply for your well being and want to help you." She replied looking slightly annoyed that I wouldn't accept help.

"I'm fine alright; I'm just a bit sore." She nodded and got up and poked my rib.

"OW JESUS what was that for?" I shouted.

"As I thought, back to bed, REST I shall send for food." I moved to argue but she just stared at me and well fuck it. I climbed back into bed and tried to relax. I picked up one of the books and smiled. It was Shogun by James Clavell. I always liked the book, must have read it six or more times, so I started skimming it reading my favorite parts and skipping the ones I hate. Soon enough Xavin came back with chicken and more milk.

"Seriously I need a smoke, come on?" I begged she merely shook her head.

"Karolina said no and the apothecary agreed with her no smoking." I snorted and ate the food, grimacing at the milk.

"Wait you brought a doctor in? I can't have been that bad." I said a little surprised.

"You spent two days unconscious, sorry if our faith in your powers is lacking we have a bit of an invested interest in your wellbeing." She sounded a bit annoyed. I laughed, its nice being loved, even if it's a bit weird.

"Yea yea you only like me for my body." I shouted getting a laugh from the normally up tight alien. I went back to eating and when I was done took out the book again. It was a good copy, well aged, had that nice yellowing to the paper and that rich smell, it was a good book alright. I started reading for about ten minutes before my doors burst open to reveal Molly and Klara.

"Molly he is hurt maybe we shouldn't barge in like this…" Ah Klara such a sweet girl, no biggie though.

"But I haven't seen him in like FOREVER besides Kyle loves me don't you?" She said as she jumped into bed and hugged me.

"Ow easy on the super strong hugs Mol I broke a couple of ribs you know." I said as I winced.

"Sorry but I'm bored and Xavin said it would be ok if we came in." She responded. Said alien soon came in.

"I said it would be alright to say hello and Molly please don't hug him he is having a hard enough time healing because of his pig headed refusal of help, your hugs won't help." Molly nodded and backed off.

"It's ok Moll and Klara if you promise to be gentle you can hug me as well." Klara nodded and carefully hugged me. I let her go and sat up wincing as my hand went to my side. Ok shape shifting aggravated the wounds but still I should be better this is ridiculous. I propped myself on some pillows and stared at the two. "Ok what can I do for you?"

"Can you play with us Kyle?" Xavin stepped in.

"No Molly he's hurt and needs his rest I'll play with you there are some board games I think I can win at." She led the two tweens out with Molly shouting how she'll win. I sighed and laid back. This is starting to worry me. I don't need bed rest for this long. Well except for the skrull war I was stuck in bed for a week and a half. But that's besides the point I was almost disemboweled. I've gotten this hurt before and managed after a day two at the worst. I sunk back into my bed and passed out. I can't really tell you what happened next cause the next few days kind of blurred into one big memory. Anyway after a week I was fit and finally ready to travel. I said some small goodbyes, hugged Balder and my father, the Warriors Three each gave me a gift (a dagger from Hogun, a flagon of mead from Fandral and some roast boar from Volstagg) before climbing into the frog after what felt like a life time. It was weird being back in my old life but as Xavin held my hand and Karolina rested her head on my shoulder I couldn't help but smile.

22


End file.
